


Denial Is Lovely This Time of Year

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: In which Dean and Cas are married and they're happy and they love each other very much and they fuck before work, so screw you episode 15x03!!!Prompt 1: TastyPrompt 2: Witch School





	Denial Is Lovely This Time of Year

Dean woke in slow stages, swimming up to full consciousness out of a hot, lovely dream in which Cas was fucking him languorously from behind. When he became aware of his surroundings at last, he found that his husband was holding him close in their bed and thrusting a robust morning hard-on against his ass. One strong arm was wrapped around his chest, holding them tight together. The other had traveled down between Dean's legs, where it was busy bringing his cock to full mast.

He groaned, half in pleasure and half in frustration. "Cas, c'mon, I can't be late for work again. Bobby'll have my ass." He squirmed in the sheets, torn between his need to keep earning his paycheck and his hunger for his husband's touch. 

"Oh, no, he won't," Cas growled. "No one gets to have _this_ ass except _me_." He rolled their bodies, pinning Dean face-down against the mattress with his full weight. "Mmm, _tasty_," he muttered as he nibbled on the side of his husband's neck.

"Babe... Baby, stop. Cas... Mmmm... _Nope_, you gotta... Oh _fuck_...” Dean didn't know what witch school his husband must have gone to when he wasn't looking, but Cas was a goddamn wizard in the sack. He knew every weak spot on Dean's body, could hit them in sequence like the fucking Konami Code, and Dean was, as always, defenseless against the assault. He rolled his hips, humping forward against the mattress and then back against Cas's cock.

His husband moaned in his ear, and the vibrations sent shivers racing down his spine. Pulling out an old wrestling move from high school, Dean bucked Cas off, then scrambled up to straddle him, settling his ass carefully into the cradle of his husband's pelvis. Cas's big hands fell to his hips and guided him into a delicious rhythm.

“This has to be quick, Cas,” Dean purred. “I really can't keep showin' up late for work. I owe it to the team to be there when they need me.”

“Mmm, you're so sexy when you're being responsible,” Cas teased. He pulled Dean's cock out of his boxers. The head was dripping with precum, and Cas rubbed his palm over it a couple times, making Dean buck and tense. “I don't think this is going to take very long for either of us.” He shifted his grip, working the slickness down the shaft until his hand could glide smoothly.

Dean threw his head back and panted “_yeah_,” working his hips to follow the rhythm of his husband's hand. He was already so close. He always went so easy with Cas, especially first thing in the morning like this, when they were both still soft and drowsy.

Cas must have been pretty close, too, because he started running his mouth. “Wanna fuck you tonight, love,” he rumbled. “Open you up with my tongue and slide into you so slow. Gonna take my time, make you tremble, make you beg for me...” He grunted, tightening his grip on Dean's cock as their movements against each other started to lose finesse. “Oh fuck, baby,” Cas moaned.

“That's it, sweetheart,” Dean urged. “Get us there, I'm so close. Feels so fucking good.”

“Dean, _God_,” Cas gasped, grinding up hard against his husband's ass.

The warm wetness of Cas's cum as it soaked through their underwear pushed Dean over the edge and he shot across his husband's chest. He let his breath out in a whoosh and fell forward, smearing his mess between them.

After a minute or two, when their heartbeats had slowed down to near normal, Cas patted him gently on his lower back. “Okay, let's get moving,” he murmured. “We both need to get to work. You can have first shower, I'll start the coffee.”

Dean clambered off of him and stood up, groaning when both his knees popped like pistol shots. He grinned at his husband and wiggled his eyebrows. “Nice way to start the morning.”

“Indeed.” Cas swiped half-heartedly at his chest with a tissue, then stood up and slapped him hard on the ass. “I meant what I said, by the way. I have plans for you tonight.”

“Can't wait, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188584392796/october-25-denial-is-lovely-this-time-of-year).


End file.
